Nada como a sensação de algo novo
by BrazilianVicki
Summary: Tinha que haver pelo menos uma hora até que Sam e Henricksen dispensassem todas aquelas pessoas que haviam acabado de ser exorcizadas. Inspirado no episódio "Jus in Bello", da terceira temporada. HET, Dean/Nancy. Nada de Wincest.


**TITULO: Nada como a sensação de algo novo**

_Em tempo: essa história não é minha. Eu a traduzi para o português porque queria que mais gente a conhecesse, de tão boa que é. Não consigo encontrar o autor. Se alguém reconhecer por ter lido em inglês, me faça dois favores. Diga a ele(a) que é uma das melhores fics que já li e por isso a traduzi e depois me escreva dizendo o nome, que eu darei todos os créditos. Obrigada._

Eles não flertam, propriamente. É um toma lá dá cá de olhares entre ambos; na verdade eles se olham e desviam o olhar rapidamente. Não há calor ou mordidinhas no lábio, nem piscadelas ou risadinhas. Honesto e agradável, sem besteiras ou joguinhos. Um dos mais estranhos encontros que Dean desconfia já ter tido com uma garota.

Ele sente a pressão dos dedos dela, suaves e gentis contra a bandagem, que mal tocam sua pele, enquanto ela alisa as extremidades do esparadrapo. Se fosse um homem, Dean sequer teria notado – o que não é o caso.

Eles não flertam, propriamente. É um toma lá dá cá de olhares entre ambos; na verdade eles se olham e desviam o olhar de novo. Não há calor ou mordidinhas no lábio, nem piscadelas ou risadinhas. Honesto e agradável, sem besteiras ou joguinhos. Um dos mais estranhos encontros que Dean desconfia já ter tido com uma garota.

Ela parece uma boa garota. Dean já teve sua quota de garotas boazinhas no passado e acha que poderia conseguir essa também, considerando a forma como ela olha para ele e depois desvia o olhar, como se tivesse medo de olhá-lo por muito tempo. Ele pode imaginar como ela enrubesceria se ele a tocasse, a forma como se abriria se ele a beijasse — e isso é o máximo que pode se permitir imaginar antes de se lembrar qual de suas 'armas' merece mais atenção nesse momento.

Dean teve sua quota de garotas boazinhas no passado, mas essa é diferente—um tanto tensa, mesmo pra quem faz o tipo muito religioso. Mas ela definitivamente gosta dele e é definitivamente bonita e isso é bom, considerando o medo que ela tinha dele poucas horas atrás.

Ela é inteligente e útil, ele pensa, enquanto ela vai ao almoxarifado pegar sal. É um bonus, sem dúvida.

Vamos lá, Dean. Preste atenção no que faz.

Falou.

*

Virgem? Ele nem acredita. Nem consegue conceber a idéia. A Noiva Princesa vem à mente e ele balança a cabeça, morde a língua e fica calado, impressionado com ela.

Virgem. Bem, ele não vai permitir que ela morra. Ruby que se dane.

*

A luta havia acabado e o cheiro de enxofre, sal e pele queimados ainda pesavam no ar. Dean está na sala dos guardas e pela fresta da porta pode ouvir Henriksen e Sam conversando com todos aqueles que acabavam de acordar cheios de sal grosso enterrado na pele. Prover conforto e atenção nunca fora seu forte – Deus sabe quantas vezes o olhar desaprovador de Sam o advertiu na presença de uma viúva recente ou de um jovem agora órfão – então ele junta suas coisas e as arruma nos lugares. Limpa as armas com cuidado e as coloca na mala.

A porta já está aberta e então ele não a ouve abrir-se, mas ele a sente, um milésimo de segundo antes de se virar e olhar para ela.

Ele sorri, aliviado por ser somente ela, a adrenalina ainda agitando e pulsando em suas veias.

"Não aguenta a coletiva de imprensa também?"

Ela sorri, tímida, olhar recatado e baixo até que ela levanta a cabeça e olha para ele, balançando a cabeça.

Eles se olham por um segundo sem palavra e ela morde o lábio inferior, rosa contra os dentes afiados. Ela desvia o olhar perante o silêncio entre eles, as mãos apertadas uma na outra, os dedos nervosos descansam agora nas suas coxas.

"Oh, ei," ele diz, voz rouca que ele tenta tornar leve e calma. "Isto é seu". Ele dá um passo à frente, oferece uma mão fechada e ela oferece a sua aberta, chega mais perto dele e o olha direto nos olhos. Ele solta a cruz do rosário em sua mão, seguido pelo fio de contas.

"Obrigada," ela diz e sorri.

Ele concorda, ciente da proximidade dela e de como ela cheira bem mesmo depois de tudo. Apenas sabonete e algo cítrico, talvez abacaxi. Ela tem um perfume salgado porém doce, como se pudesse derreter em sua boca, e droga, ele realmente precisa parar de pensar assim.

Ele está prestes a dar um passo atrás quando ela pega a sua mão, o rosário prensado entre as mãos de ambos, as contas marcando a pele.

Os olhos dela são quase negros, as bordas mais esfumaçadas em torno de pupilas mais negras ainda e Dean acha que eles deveriam deixá-lo mais desconfortável do que se sente nesse momento. Acha que talvez devesse dizer algo, fazer uma piada e se afastar. Ele sabe que deveria, mas também sabe que não vai.

Ela não vai desviar o olhar.

"Eu não quero ser mais virgem" ela diz..

"Eu imagino que quase morrer pode mesmo mudar a vida de alguém". Ele esquiva-se. "Ah, sim" ele diz, o som da recente descoberta, quando as peças finalmente se encaixam.

Ela ergue-se na ponta dos pés, a boca suave eleva-se na direção dele e ele tem um segundo para perceber o que está acontecendo até que ela o beija, a pressão de sua boca contra a dele é leve como uma borboleta, mantida ali por um momento antes de recuar e olhar para ele, esperançosa e com um pouco de medo.

Ele fica ali parado, olha para ela, atordoado, muito surpreso. "Vc nunca… nem mesmo… havia beijado?" ele se afasta ante a confirmação.

Ela pousa a mão nos músculos de seu peito e ele se pergunta se ela sente seu coração disparar e seu corpo finalmente perceber o que está acontecendo.

Pele de oliva e olhos negros, boca suave e sorriso tímido, e ela não é como as outras meninas boazinhas que Dean já teve nas mãos. Nem de longe.

Ele é Dean Winchester e vive por momentos como esse. Ele relembra todas as saias que já ergueu, cada calcinha que foi parar no banco de trás do Impala, no canto do quarto do hotel, nos banheiros de restaurante por todo o interior do país e não consegue acreditar nas palavras que sairiam pela sua boca.

"Vc merece mais que isso, Nancy. Uma rapidinha numa sala de cadeia com um cara que vai embora pra sempre em poucas horas. Que tipo de primeira vez é essa?"

Ela torce a boca, e por um momento, ela o faz lembrar de Sam; aquele molequinho petulante de três anos, que quer que as coisas saiam do jeito dele e vai conseguir.

"Do tipo que eu quero." As palavras o atingem como fagulhas em seu sangue, o aquecem e o fazem começar a se excitar,

"Eu sou o ultimo cara que devia estar fazendo isso", ele ainda protesta. Pára por um momento e pergunta o que há de errado com ele, pq porra, ele merece isso, mais até, pela batalha que acabou de vencer, sem falar numa vida toda de monstros mortos e a boca do inferno a ponto de abrir-se e engoli-lo vivo dentro de poucos meses.

Ela parece nervosa, mas não desvia o olhar. "Mas quero que seja você. E você é bom nisso, não é?" Ela faz uma cara engraçadinha e sorri. "Eu quero que seja bom" ela diz, olhos pidões, mãos sedosas e quentes e cheirosa como o paraíso.

"Droga", ele suspira e passa o polegar pelo lábio inferior dela. E então ele a abraça pela cintura antes que possa pensar direito e a ergue do chão com um giro. O rosário cai no chão e ele a senta na escrivaninha, a diferença de altura já não é grande quando ele a olha, pousa as mãos no alto de suas coxas e a beija. Não é seu estilo de sempre, aquele deslizar da língua pelos lábios dela, mas ela treme mesmo assim, abrindo-os para que ele pudesse entrar, úmidos e quentes, um gemido baixinho quando o recebe.

Ele a guia, mapeando o contorno de sua boca com a língua e então girando-a em torno da dela, quente e lentamente, primeiro hesitante e então mais rápido. E oh, que gosto bom ela tem,e a incerteza e o calor dela quando circunda a língua dele com a dela e corre os dedos por seus cabelos. Agora ela respira rápida e pesadamente, os bracinhos em torno de seu pescoço e ela se anima embaixo dele e ele sorve sua língua pra dentro da própria boca. Ela fez um som de surpresa, geme baixo quando ele cobre sua língua com a dele, continua a brincar e sorri sem deixar de beijá-la.

Um barulho vindo da sala principal, a voz de alguém revoltado e pouco disposto a ouvir desculpas os faz separar-se e olhar para a porta aberta.

"Espere… só espere aqui" ele pede, e porra, ele devia ter fechado a porta antes, mas ela só acente, rosto corado e respiração pesada. Ele tranca a porta em silêncio, o mais rápido possível e reza para quem possa ouvi-lo para que Sam and Henriksen continuem ocupados por algumas horas com processos e palavras de consolo. Vira-se e vê Nancy -- amarrotada, a boca vermelha de tanto beijar – e termina com um "obrigado" aos céus.

Ela abre os braços quando ele se aproxima e ele se inclina por entre suas pernas, segura-a pelos quadris e a puxa para si ainda em cima da mesa. Ela geme quando seus quadris se unem, os dedos apertam seus ombros ele não consegue segurar um gemido ao sentir o calor dela contra seu pau, já desconfortavelmente duro, preso dentro do jeans. Ele quer penetrá-la sem dó, se aventurar na maciez dela, mas tem que esperar. Afinal ele é Dean Winchester, e se existe algo em que ele é bom a não ser caçar, é nisso.

Ela suspira em sua boca e o beija com mais força, enquanto ele afunda os dedos em seus quadris, passeia com as mãos pra cima e para baixo em sua coluna, dedos leves que encontram sua pele por baixo da blusa quando chegam à barra. Ele deixa que seus dedos a provoquem passando-os logo abaixo do cós da calça, mal tocando a curva suave abaixo do cóccix. Toques suaves como pena e ele deixa sua boca e passa a beijá-la por toda a linha do maxilar e segue para o pescoço. Sua língua dança sobre a área em que sente sua pulsação, mordiscando-a até chegar aos ombros e ela deixa escapar um som profundo que ele sente que vai ressoar direto em seu membro.

Ele a morde no pescoço novamente e a lambe até chegar de novo à boca e quando a beija dessa vez ela ergue os quadris e os bate contra os dele com força. Ela afasta o rosto e olha para ele, aqueles olhos escuros cheios de um fogo que ele pensa que deveriam estar ali desde sempre, a cada segundo, todos os dias. Há um deslumbramento ali, guardado naquelas profundezas, e vê-lo faz com que ele sorria.

"Está se divertindo?" ele pergunta e ela sorri, envergonhada.

Mas responde. "Sim."

"Eu acho" ele propõe, os dedos procurando a barra da blusa, subindo por sua barriga "que vai ser muito mais divertido se nos livrarmos disso."

Ela o encara por tanto tempo que ele chega a pensar que ela vai dizer não. Mas ela aquiesce com a cabeça, morde o lábio e aquilo é tão provocante que ele vai até ela e lambe sua boca, lábios macios e dentes duros. Ele continua a beijá-la, as mãos subindo por suas costelas para tirar sua blusa e ele só separa-se dela o tempo suficiente de passar a blusa por sua cabeça. O corpo dela estremece quando ele passa as mãos por seus seios, o tamanho perfeito para caber dentro delas e meu Deus, ele pode sentir seus mamilos, duros e despertos, apontando no cetim contra as palmas de suas mãos. Ele toma um deles entre dois dedos e o gira ainda por cima do sutiã e desfruta do gemido que ela produz, de choque e prazer, arqueando o corpo com aquele toque.

"Yeah" ele sussurra. "Isso! Assim mesmo," ele a encoraja, e deita a cabeça no vale entre seus seios e traça uma linha com a língua, enquanto belisca suavemente o mamilo entumescido. Ele troca a mão pela boca, toma o bico entre os lábios e o suga para dentro da boca, uma mão livre passeando por suas costas, a outra acariciando o outro mamilo entre os dedos. Ele a estimula assim, acariciando, puxando e sugando até que ela solta um gritinho abafado e desesperado, aperta os dedos nos cabelos dele e empurra o corpo na direção dele.

"Mais?" ele pergunta e levanta o olhar para ela.

Ela só olha para ele, aberta, os olhos cheios de tesão, a boca vermelha e brilhante com seus beijos, a língua solta entre os lábios como se ela não soubesse mais para o que serve. Coberta com uma fina camada de suor, os cabelos fazendo cachos na nuca. Os seios arfando com a respiração entrecortada, o sutiã molhado de saliva e suor transparecia os círculos escuros dos mamilos. Naquele momento ele não tinha certeza de que ela sequer soubesse que ele falava inglês, nem sabia se lembrava de que porra havia dito, porque 'caralho'.

E então ela tira as mãos dele e abre o fecho do sutiã, deixando-o cair livremente. Ela o encara por um segundo e ele tenta olhá-la nos olhos também e não para seus seios, ali expostos, esperando que suas mãos e sua boca se saciassem com eles. Ele é recompensado pelo seu esforço, já que ela o segura pelos cabelos e o puxa de volta para seu peito.

Ele aceita essa reação com um sonoro "sim".

Ele mergulha a cabeça nela, beijando e mordendo cada mamilo, deixando uma trilha de saliva em torno de cada um, provoca até que ela investe os quadris para ele, fazendo barulhinhos suaves. Quando ele pega um deles e deixa os dentes passarem por ele sem machucar, ela não suporta mais e joga os quadris contra ele, os dedos furando suas costas.

"Por favor. Por favor," ela sussura, a voz entrecortada e ele percebe que ela está pronta para avançar.

Ele se levanta, mantém a boca dela ocupada com sua língua e deixa as mãos procurarem o botão de sua calça, abrindo-o.

"Levante-se um pouco" ele pede. Ela obedece, os braços ainda em torno dele, segurando-se enquanto ele desliza a calça dela quadris abaixo. Ele se ajoelha devagar, trazendo a calça junto com ele, mordendo a curva suave de sua barriga. Ajuda-a a tirar cada perna da calça e joga-a de lado, traçando figuras abstratas por suas pernas, até chegar na parte de trás dos joelhos.

Ele faz uma linha com a lingua do joelho até o quadril, parando sobre sua calcinha de algodão, passando-a logo abaixo do elástico e tirando mais um gemido rouco dela. Puro algodão cor-de-rosa, aquela calcinha era tão doce quanto ela toda. Ele mordisca sua barriga outra vez e desce, soltando o próprio peso nos joelhos e parando por um momento para apreciar a vista.

Ela enterra os dedos em seu pescoço, faz um som de urgência e ele lambe-a por sobre o tecido, ali, bem no centro dela. Ela estremece quando ele desenha linhas de cima a baixo, lambidinhas curtas e lentas, como se ela fosse um pirulito, as pontas do dedos afundando na curva firme de seu traseiro, mantendo-a onde a quer: perto o bastante para enlouquecê-la, longe o suficiente para deixá-la pedindo mais.

Ela está ensopando a calcinha e meu Deus, que cheiro bom ela tinha, doce e marcante, como mel. Ele se detém em uma poça de umidade na base de suas coxas, parando e voltando a lamber seu centro até ela relaxar e apenas curtir. Ele toma seu clitoris entre os dentes, só aperta o bastante para que ela os sinta e ela se arqueia como um raio em seus braços. Sua pernas tremem, molhadas e seu corpo todo está seguro apenas pelas mãos dele em seu traseiro.

"Dean," ela suspira e ele para e olha para cima.

Ela não está olhando pra ele, mechas de cabelo cobrem seu rosto. Os dedos dela apertam-no e relaxam várias vezes e ela não consegue decidir se o puxa para si ou o afasta e ele aperta os dentes e massageia o próprio pênis para que pare de doer.

"Você quer que eu faça isso, Nancy?" ele pergunta, tentando não soar tão suplicante, como querendo que ela diga sim mais que tudo. Ele esfrega o rosto na calcinha dela, acaricia sua gruta e com a boca bem perto dela, sussurra as palavras para dentro dela, através do algodão empapado: "Você vai ter de me dizer que quer."

Ela congela e ele olha para ela de novo, a vê através dos cabelos suados, a pele de oliva brilhando e os olhos grandes e escuros o bastante para engolir o mundo todo. E ela está ali, mas ele acha que não é mais ela – ou talvez seja mais ela do que jamais foi, porque ela olha para ele e diz "Sim."

"Sim, por favor." Sua voz corta as palavras, ainda hesitante, ainda tímida, mas com convicção.

Ele se perde por um momento. Naqueles olhos, no quanto ela realmente quer aquilo. Ela respira e diz:

"Eu te quero, Dean."

A forma como ela diz seu nome, como se fosse tudo, como se ele fosse tudo, perpassa todo o corpo dele, um choque quente correndo em suas veias. Seu pau se move contra seu pubis, molhando sua calça, latejante e úmido, mas é mais que apenas isso, mas uma transa para ela e ele sabe disso.

É por isso que ele não deveria estar ali. Mas não consegue se segurar, não consegue não puxar com os dedos o elástico da calcinha e puxa-la, enterrando o rosto no aroma intenso e doce dela, explorando com a língua para saboreá-la.

Ela tem o sabor tão bom quanto o cheiro, tão molhada que pingava por seu não perde tempo provocando-a mais e segura seu botão latejante entre os lábios e chupa. E assim continua até que ele esteja entre seus dentes, acariciando a ponta com a língua. Os joelhos dela enfraquecem e falham e então ela está segura somente por suas mãos e por seu rosto e meu Deus do céu, como isso é bom.

Ele a devolve à mesa, de pernas abertas diante dele como duas dúzias de outras antes dela, mas ela não é uma delas. Ela é diferente e fingir que ela não é seria mentira. Mas ele é Dean Winchester e é particularmente bom em mentir para sim mesmo, então ele se esforça um pouquinho mais por ela e lhe dá mais tempo e atenção do que a muitas outras porque, bem, digamos que ele hoje está generoso.

Ele lambe mais um pouco, tateia aquela umidade, sente o calor que ela exala, sente a forma como ela estremece e se atira contra seus dedos. E ele introduz apenas as pontas dos dedos, não muito, só um pouquinho e move o punho em círculos lentos. Suga-a com força e move a língua logo abaixo do clitoris e ela se retesa e tem espasmos, as coxas apertando sua cabeça, os dedos tão afundados em seus cabelos e puxando tanto que fazem seus olhos arder, mas ele não para, não entrega os pontos.

O grito sufocado que brota dela é tudo que um homem poderia desejar, o modo como ela se move embaixo dele, em torno dele e contra ele. Mas ele não é qualquer homem, então a lambe com mais força e enfia um terceiro dedo nela. Ela praticamente verte líquido sobre ele, as coxas se fechando, guinchando tão alto que ele tem certeza que Sam e Henriksen e todos naquela porra de delegacia podem ouvi-la, mas nem se incomoda, continua como se buscasse um prêmio e finalmente ela suspira treme e amolece à sua frente.

Ele tira os dedos de dentro dela, o rosto molhado, dedos pingando e meu Deus, se ela quiser desistir agora ele provavelmente terá de tomar providências e gozar sozinho ali, na frente dela.

Ela tem os olhos semi-abertos, toda quente e satisfeita, o corpo espalhado na mesa e na parede atrás dela, qualquer tentativa de ser modesta totalmente vaporizada. Ele para um momento para apreciar aquela visão e então tira a camiseta e a joga longe. Tira uma camisinha do bolso e a coloca sobre a mesa. Quando suas mãos descem para abrir a calça, ela começa a sentar-se e ele dá um passo à frente, pousando as mãos na parte interna das pernas dela, ainda abertas.

"Shhh," ele diz, acariciando seu clitoris, com movimentos lentos e ritmados que a fazem recostar-se novamente na parede. Ele abre a calça apenas com a outra mão e a abaixa um lado de cada vez. Ela admira seu progresso curiosamente, entre piscadas cheias de tesão e, bem, ele nunca foi modesto. Tira as botas empurrando com os pés, dá um passo para fora da calça caída no chão e deixa que ela dê uma boa olhada.

Seus dedos se instalam na curva dos quadris dela e a puxam para si. Ela está tensa novamente, tremendo em seus braços e ele sente seu coração bater em seu mastro, como que ordenando que ele faça o serviço de uma vez.. Ele passa um braço por sua cintura, desenha círculos em seu clit com os dedos até que ela relaxe, a cabeça solta no ar. Ele a leva quase ao climax e a mantém lá, sem deixá-la gozar. Ela estremece, serpenteia e sua e quando ele tira a mão, ela geme e segue seu toque com os quadris.

Ele põe a camisinha em tempo recorde, até mesmo para ele, não querendo ficar com as mãos longe dela por muito tempo – porque porra, ele pode até ter começado protestando, mas ele não vai desistir agora.

Ele puxa o corpo dela para si e abraça-a pelas coxas, com as mãos espalmadas em suas costas para apoiá-la. Tão próximo que sua glande quase a toca, úmida e pronta, seu corpo urge por estar dentro dela. Ele investe um mínimo e a sente se retesar e prender a respiração.

"Relaxe," ele dia, acariciando-a. Ela está tão perto que seus seios estão colados no peito dele e ele sente o coração dela disparar, a pele de seu ventre mover-se com a respiração forte. Ela aninha a cabeça em seu ombro, mãos imóveis em suas costas. "Lembra o que eu te fiz sentir agora há pouco?" ele pergunta, lembendo a curva de sua orelha e ela acente.

"Isso vai ser ainda melhor" diz e avança com os quadris. Invade-a apenas com a ponta e a sente macia, os lábios úmidos fechando-se em torno dele. Finalmente, meu Deus, finalmente. Ele sente-a estremecer e soluçar ante a invasão, o som algo entre surpresa e prazer e ele não para, não dá a ela um segundo para se acostumar com a idéia e continua avançando no veludo escorregadio que se amolda a ele, um milímetro por vez. Só para por um momento quando sente a barreira dentro dela, pressionando-o e a sente agarrar-se firmemente a ele, nervosa. Ele inclina a cabeça e crava os dentes nela, na curva em que o ombro encontra o pescoço, e entra de uma vez com uma estocada dos quadris, certo que de é melhor que faça logo o que deve ser feito.

Ela chora de dor e se estreita em torno de seu pau – tão forte que por um momento ele tem que se controlar para não gozar ali mesmo – e segue avançando na mesma lentidão excruciante até que sente o fundo dela. Ali ele finalmente para, abraça-a, respirando rápida e pesadamente, cada fibra dele apenas concentrada em não mover-se.

Quando o corpo dela relaxa um pouco, ele se retira devagar, o membro brilhante com um leve traço de sangue e ele a sente estremecer e suspirar de forma diferente, dessa vez. Ele a ensina como fazer, devagar, sem pressa, faz investidas que quase o matam de tanto que excitam, mas após poucas estocadas, ela começa a mover-se junto com ele, pegando o seu ritmo. Ela o segue e ele acelera o ritmo a cada investida e, caralho, como ela é apertadinha, aquela bocetinha pequena e doce que se fecha em torno dele, os quadris movendo-se e se elevando para engoli-lo mais e mais.

Ela acaricia seus cabelos com os dedos, girando e puxando,, o corpo suado e úmido contra o dele, a cabeça jogada para trás e ele se inclina para vê-la, a boca aberta num largo 'O', olhos bem fechados e, oh, meu Deus, os sons que ela produz são obscenos.

Ele não vai aguentar muito tempo, então solta uma de suas pernas, enfia a mão entre ambos os corpos e desliza um dedo naquela umidade, cobrindo seus clitoris, apertando levemente e fazendo círculos e penetrando-a mais forte, da ponta à base e ela agora estremece mais ainda e tranca-se em torno de seu pênis.

"Vamos, Nancy. Isso, assim mesmo."

Ela goza, apertando-o dentro dela e por um segundo ele se sente um deus. Ele a segue, jorrando dentro dela tão pesadamente que sente que pode morrer. Ela lateja e se fecha mais em seu pau, tirando dele tudo o que pode até que seja só isso que ele consegue sentir naquele momento.

Silêncio por longo tempo, enqto os dois permanecem abraçados, suando e sentindo as batidas do coraçã, Dean afasta as mechas de cabelo do rosto dela, tirando com cuidado os fios que insistem em grudar na face suada.

"Todos bem?" ele pergunta com uma risada trêmula.

Ela se afasta pra olhar para ele e há algo diferente em seu sorriso agora. O tesão se foi, mas também sua timidez e há um calor ali, como um novo brilho. Ele quer regozijar-se com isso e também quer fugir dali.

"Eu queria que fosse você" ela diz.

Seu cérebro ainda enevoado, tentando compreender o que ela acabava de dizer e ela levanta a cabeça, segura-o pelo queixo e une sua boca à dele num beijo doce.

"Eu sei que você não pode ficar," ela sussurra, o hálito quente em seu rosto. "Tudo bem. Mas eu… eu sabia, quando fazia o curativo em seu ombro... que seria você. Eu... eu queria que fosse assim."

E Dean não sabendo que porra dizer – anotem essa, crianças – a encara, simplesmente.

O que finalmente sai de sua boca não é mesmo o que ele queria dizer.

"Eu… eu sinto muito."

"Não," ela diz e enlaça-o pelo pescoço. "Não quero que se desculpe. Eu quero…" Ela morde a boca, hesita, como querendo dizer algo mais, mas apenas balança a cabeça e olha para ele como se algo tivesse terminado ali.

Ela não diz o que quer dizer e ele sabe disso,e é como enfiar uma faca nele, mas ela o beija de novo e ele pensa que talvez isso baste.

*

Ele a beija mais uma vez antes de sair da sala, as mãos firmes em seus quadris, os polegares acariciando-lhe a pele. Ela sorri quando se separam e, no fim das contas, é ele que tem que desviar o olhar.

*

Fora da sala, ainda tenso, uma tensão que não cessa nem quando dá adeus a Henriksen ou quando dá um adeus silencioso a Nancy com os olhos. Esse mal-estar permanece com ele, endurecendo os ombros e doendo no peito e ele não consegue se livrar, nem descobrir o que o aflige.

Sam o olha ansioso do banco do passageiro, às vezes olhares maliciosos, pq Dean tem certeza que Sam os ouviu na saleta dos guardas, mas não consegue nem mesmo se incomodar.

Eles estão sentados nas camas do hotel – olhando um para o outro como querendo dizer "Fala comigo, Sam", "Fala comigo, Dean", nenhum deles dizendo uma palavra sequer -- quando Ruby bate à porta. Dean está tão cansado das merdas dela, cansado das más notícias que ela sempre traz. Ele revira os olhos com seu discurso atrevido, olha para Sam buscando apoio, mas Sam olha para Ruby, com tristeza nos olhos.

"Ligue a tv no noticiário." As palavras saem cuspidas.

Sam obedece, resmungando. Como se já soubesse que o que quer que ela fosse mostrar, só poderia ser ruim.

Dean observa, com um gelo no estômago e piorando muito antes da foto dela aparecer na tela.

Merda! Todos eles. Nancy, Henriksen, todos e ele não consegue entender, não consegue aceitar. Duas horas antes, ela estava ali sob ele, ele estava dentro dela e ela estava viva e sorrindo e feliz.

Sam olha para ele com olhos estreitos e tudo o que Dean consegue fazer é olhar para o nada. Espera que ela tenha encontrado o paraíso, como tanto desejava.

Eu não quero que se desculpe. Eu quero…

Ele se pergunta o que ela queria. E se pergunta por quê doi tanto se dar conta que ele jamais saberá.


End file.
